User talk:Andyxdr/Archive 1
Welcome Speculation Please stop adding speculation to pages such as Alderney or Sex Club 7. Unless there are specific references in the game, any unsourced content will be removed. I would advise against repeatedly adding speculation, as this can eventually lead to your edits being considered vandalism. Thank you. SJWalker (talk) 19:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh come on! I feel like I'm the only person who is not allowed to edit anything! When did editing wikis become such serious business? I thought you could edit anything you want but nooooooo! You have to play by very strict rules! How many of my edits have been undone?!Andyxdr (talk) 23:56, March 23, 2015 (UTC) That is not true. You are being treated no differently from any other editor. The policy has a "sky is blue" approach to Trivia. Miguel's surname is not listed because it is unknown, as it was never mentioned in either game. This does not need to be listed seperately as it can already be assumed. As for your other edits, they have been removed for containing speculation. As stated in the Policy, speculation is met with low tolerance and will be removed on sight. I apologise if it appears I am "picking on" you, as that is not the case, I am simply undertaking my duties and upholding the Wiki policy. SJWalker (talk) 00:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi andyxdr, while it is true that many of your edits have been changed, almost immediately in most cases, you are not being specifically targetted. Yes, the staff of this particular wiki do take their "jobs" seriously and our #1 aim is to ensure the wiki is a source of reliable factual information about the subject matter. However, you have not been looked at as a deliberate vandal or anything of that nature. We accept that most of your edits have been in good faith, even if many were contrary to our policies. You have not been officially warned for deliberate policy breaches. Sam has given you some friendly advice to attempt to prevent you ending up at that point where a warning or block is neccessary. regards, smurfy (coms) 00:23, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Karl Abolaji He is on the determinant characters page because he can be killed during a heist. Leo68 (talk) 01:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Really? Well, the thing is, he can only be selected for The Big Score, and in that heist, the gunmen are not supposed to die. The mission fails if they do.Andyxdr (talk) 03:26, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello? It's been days and you haven't answered.Andyxdr (talk) 19:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) You need to go onto his talk page (the talk next to his name) otherwise he won't see that you've replied. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. I figured out how to remove pages from categories so that's taken care of.--Andyxdr (talk) 03:16, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hello, I saw your edit on this page. You bolded random words which were not necessary. Sorry but I am undoing your edit. Also the trivia fact seemed pretty obvious. Trivia is for things that does not fit the main article. Obvious things in trivia is against the policy of the wiki.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Err, sorry. I just noticed that a lot of missions in the game are named after characters who appear in them. I thought adding that to the page would be interesting.Andyxdr (talk) 19:49, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I know you didn't mean to cause any harm, so don't worry.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Trivia You may not "give a shit" about what is trivial and what isn't, but the information you added to the Faggio page is not trivial and has already been mentioned anyway. In your edit summaries you keep asking us to accept what you post. If you want us to accept what you post, not posting "obvious" trivia would be a start. We can see you are trying to be a constructive editor and are not treating you as a vandal, but as this policy states, trivia should be interesting facts, not obvious ones. Thank you. SJWalker (talk) 16:31, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Your edits Simply posting random (and pointless) insults in edit summaries will not make your edits last longer. Using edit summaries to insult people will only result in you getting blocked, considering you've had prior warnings from two admins. 20:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Because you repeatedly re-added speculation after being told to stop by three users, and for posting insults in edit summaries, you have been blocked for three days. You are not being "picked on", you are being treated in line with the same policy that every user on this Wiki must abide by. SJWalker (talk) 20:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Return Your block is due to expire in a few hours. When you return, please try and take on board the information which myself and other users have given you. I did not block you for fun, far from it, but I hope the "cooling off" period has given you a chance to evaluate the reasons why you were blocked. Your edits have largely been viewed in good faith, except your last few recent ones, and by and large you have not been viewed as a deliberate vandal. When a user speaks to you on your talk page, it does not mean we are trying to bully you, we are trying to offer you advice that can help you make the Wiki the best possible Wiki it can be. SJWalker (talk) 15:25, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mentions The reason mentions are not classed as mission appearances is because that's all they are, mentions. To be classified as an appearance, a character must be seen or at least heard by voice (including immediately after a mission). Characters are mentioned in various games/missions, and if those were included then appearance sections would contain a whole host of missions. The "appearances" bit explains it. You're right, mentions shouldn't be put in appearance sections, that's why myself and others are working to remove them. SJWalker (talk) 22:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) A revenger's tragedy This was a pure coincidence, I don't think it's that relevant or useful to be in the trivia. (talk/ /blog) 01:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Roman's Taxi If it's obvious, it's not necessary, your summary sounds a bit rude to me, you may not agree that your fact had to be removed, but other users will agree, don't try to "win" by force. (talk/ /blog) 20:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Anger issues I'm sorry, I was just getting mad that my edits are constantly being removed, and I feel like this website treats me like a curse to it. : It's not like that, no need to worry. (talk/ /blog) 21:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Category Hi Andy. You created a useful category, but it needs a better name. Since categories cannot be re-named I'll delete it and create a new one for you. SJWalker (talk) 15:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I think I'm fine You know what? I'm actually okay with GTA. It's the only M-rated video game that I like. And I'll continue editing this wiki at my current age. Andyxdr (talk) 18:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey I just noticed the Main Affiliation section on your infobox and the Favorite editors ''section. I noticed that it mentions me and Sam, thanks for admiring our job =] Anyway, I was going to suggest you if you're not interested in changing your wiki avatar. AndreEagle17 22:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for seeing me as a "good guy" Andy, I do try. :) I apologise if I appeared to "pick on you" when you first joined but you have improved a great deal since. With regards to your comment that you don't know the tracklistings of some of the rock stations, these pages should help you find out. :) Sam Talk 22:28, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin Madrazo I'd say he's only a supporting character in GTA V, but if you said GTA Online, I would agree with you, I removed him as ''Deuteragonist of GTA V. AndreEagle17 23:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) D'oh! Well, okay. The thing is, somebody wrote that he's the tritagonist. I might as well remove that from Madrazo's page. Andy Ashley (talk) 23:08, July 19, 2015 (UTC) : Well that's a good question, since each character has their own deuteragonist and Lester is the main deuteragonist in the game. It's pretty difficult to know who is the tritagonist in this game... Well, Martin isn't the Tritagonist because he didn't appear enough times in the game, so i'd say the game has no tritagonist. AndreEagle17 13:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Even though GTA V has no main tritagonist, i'm pretty sure that Wade Hebert is a tritagonist to Trevor, he helps him the most through the game. That I can support. AndreEagle17 21:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah, I see. Now we need to find a tritagonist for Michael and Franklin right? Andy Ashley (talk) 22:00, July 20, 2015 (UTC) That can be complicated to determine, but for Michael i'd say that his tritagonist is either Jimmy or Amanda, both of them are very important to his story part and appear a lot, Jimmy appears the most, but Franklin I don't know, since his aunt is bad to him and is not important for missions. His only main characters are Lamar and Stretch. AndreEagle17 22:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait, maybe Jimmy could be the main tritagonist of the game. He's the only character who all three protagonists can hang out with and also he has a pretty big role in the game. Andy Ashley (talk) 22:10, July 20, 2015 (UTC) : Jimmy just isn't the main tritagonist because he isn't very important to Franklin and he is very little important to Trevor, so i'd still say he's Michael's tritagonist. AndreEagle17 22:21, July 20, 2015 (UTC) : Oh well. Anyway, maybe Stretch could be Franklin's tritagonist. Since he's an antagonist in the game, he could be sort of like Lance from GTA Vice City in that he's both a tritagonist and an antagonist. Andy Ashley (talk) 22:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Maybe so, he's the only main character to him other than Lamar. AndreEagle17 22:34, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay great. Later, I'll edit the tritagonist page. and put Jimmy, Stretch, and Wade into the page. It was great talking to you! Andy Ashley (talk) 22:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) : Don't mention it, if you need anything else, just talk to me ;p AndreEagle17 22:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations, you have been promoted to Patroller. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:01, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Andy, congratulations for your promotion! Welcome to the GTA Wiki Staff family :D MC (MyComputer) 13:04, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats Andy. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 13:07, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey Congrats on becoming patroller! You'll do good at the role. :) Any help, ask me or any other staff member. 13:16, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Congratulations Andy, have a good patrollership :) AndreEagle17 14:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, I forgot about that, what Artwork would you like to use as your staff avatar? AndreEagle17 14:28, July 25, 2015 (UTC) My opinion? This one on your right looks cool. AndreEagle17 14:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I like it! Thanks! I'll take it! Woo hoo! :) Andy Ashley (talk) 14:53, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey uh, Andre? Can we add this photo to the staff page? Andy Ashley (talk) 15:03, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : I'll do it in a minute. AndreEagle17 15:05, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Remember to place him in order - alphabetically, numbers come before letters. Replace one of the vacant spots. 15:07, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Done! AndreEagle17 15:12, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man, so now that I'm a Patroller, is my color going to change from plain yellow to orange? Andy Ashley (talk) 15:25, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : That will change automatically. Give it a few hours :) 15:26, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Right, okay now I have a question, how do I use Chat Moderator? Andy Ashley (talk) 15:42, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Chat moderator allows you to ban and kick peoeple from the wiki chat - On the right hand side of the page, Live chat. You can click on the user's name at the side, and select "ban" or "kick". 15:43, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, okay, thanks! Andy Ashley (talk) 15:45, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you see users uploading poorly named images (like "Gallery0473.jpg") don't forget to give them Image license messages and if you see a user causing trouble, give them a warning. AndreEagle17 15:45, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : And to ban a user from chat who is currently not on chat, go to the user's contributions and click on "Ban From Chat". Then set time period of the ban. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:47, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Andy. Congrats on your promotion. Enjoy being a patroller! ( ) 16:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congrats on becoming a patroller, Andyxdr. I wasn't here the time the request was active, so I didn't voted :P Anyway. Keep up the good work. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:55, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Leo Teal When editing, you have to distinguish between knowing and thinking, it's just how it works. Vic was killed by one of three masked gunmen, we can't say for certain it was Leo who killed him. Leo68 (talk) 05:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Oops er, sorry. By the way, they were not wearing masks. Andy Ashley (talk) 05:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I see. Didn't play the VC storyline, only played it briefly. The hats made it look like they were balaclavas. Leo68 (talk) 05:48, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Who Killed Debra and Floyd The moderators who reverted my most recent edits are deleting good information and reverting to misleading or false versions of the pages. Not sure why they're doing this, but Wiki pages should give correct info, and my edit fixed bad info. There are many possibilities of who killed who when Trevor, Debra and Floyd are in the condo. Sure, Trevor could have killed both of them, but that's "COULD HAVE", not "did". The two people with weapons could have killed each other. Floyd could have killed Debra and then picked up her gun and shot himself. Debra could have shot Floyd and then Trevor could have killed her. To say that Trevor killed both of them is to suggest a scenario that is not shown by the game - it's speculation, and a Wiki page shouldn't include speculation. IanBrettCooper (talk) 16:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) When I first joined, I was adding speculation, and it got me blocked! So stop it! Andy Ashley (talk) 16:40, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm NOT adding speculation - I'm REMOVING speculation. There is no evidence that Trevor killed anyone in that condo. Anyone who claims otherwise is engaging in speculation. I mean, where's your evidence that Trevor killed anyone in there? There's none, because the screen fades to black while the three people are in there, and we rejoin the scene when Trevor has left the building. Then the news says that two people are killed. That's it. IanBrettCooper (talk) But hey, you're a moderator, so I guess your insistence on defending the speculation beats my insistence on the Wiki providing actual facts. IanBrettCooper (talk) 16:46, August 11, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:46, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Boring Hey Andy. Having read your recent message to Andre, here's a couple of ways to keep the chat running smoothly and others interested. Rule 1 is to "listen" to what others are saying; that way you have an idea of what they are talking about. Rule 2, don't talk about the same subjects over and over again; vary your topics to keep people in chat talking. For example, very popular topics I've seen over being in chat for 5 months I'd believe were about favorite types of cars, ugly cars, favorite video games, women, and talking about locations or weather. So, basically, say Monk and I are talking about cars. Therefore, you could just pick a car you like and show it to us there or basically just talk about your favorite car. Stay on track in between topics. I understand how you feel however, because believe it or not, I may sound funny and outgoing on chat, but I am incredibly shy and just like you in person, especially in new environments. Keep practicing and you'll get better. It happens to everyone. Just a little advice, ( ) 02:51, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks! I appreaciate the advice! :) Andy Ashley (talk) 03:22, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sorry if it's late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It ain't easy to remember everyone's birthday, but, at least, the wiki activity tells everything XD. Anyway. Happy 16th birthday, Andy. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 02:07, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) 427codpete Let me know if he's trouble again. He's been blocked by myself twice in the past, so if it needs to be done again, it'll be permanent. Leo68 (talk) 19:27, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'll let you know. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 19:29, September 6, 2015 (UTC) He ignored you again, and went back on the edit. He's not coming back, it's his third block. This one's permanent. Leo68 (talk) 01:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 01:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Patroller edit tools Good evening, I have a question for you: as you know, I am applying for the position of Patroller, and I wish to know whether it is any easier for Patrollers to review past edits, or do they still need to select two revisions and click "compare selected revisions"? TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC) No. They just need to go to a page's history and they'll see a button called "Rollback". Got it? Andy A. (talk) ( ) 01:50, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I see. And may I ask what this tool does exactly? TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC) It reverts edits by a user to the last revision by the previous user in one click. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 02:01, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Does it show the previous edition before reverting, or does it revert immediately? TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I think it reverts first, and then shows the comparison between the edits. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 02:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your information, I appreciate it. Have a good evening. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:08, September 7, 2015 (UTC) You too! Bye! :) Andy A. (talk) ( ) 02:09, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Actually, before I leave you I must ask: have you actually personally used the "Rollback" tool before? You sounded somewhat uncertain in your last answer regarding whether the tool immediately reverts edits. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I've used it a few times myself. That tool comes in handy for undoing vandalism and undesirable edits! Andy A. (talk) ( ) 02:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) That is good to know. All right, I will leave you be now. Good night. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:49, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bye now! Andy A. (talk) ( ) 03:21, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE talk pages NEVER remove talk page content, do you hear me? It's a policy, no matter if they're active, banned or blocked, all the content must be kept. I didn't expect a staff member to do that. -That Ferrari Guy (talk) 13:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. It's just, somebody did that with Boomer8. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 13:36, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE I think if I decide to apply again, I will apply in mid october. I have my exams right now so I am very busy. Myth(Talk/ ) 14:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 13:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) RE Why he withdrew? Myth(Talk/ ) 08:39, September 13, 2015 (UTC) "Due to the contentiousness of my request for promotion, and after much consideration".--MythHunter 11:36, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Back Chatting Never ever talk to me again. --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 20:55, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Aw, come on! You don't have to be so angry at me! I made a simple mistake! Everyone makes mistakes! You gotta forgive me someday! I'm sorry! Andy A. (talk) ( ) 20:56, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I must say, im truly disappointed in your attitude, especially since you're a staff member. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 21:02, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm not perfect! Okay? Sometimes I just don't have the right attitude! You can't be angry at me forever! Andy A. (talk) ( ) 21:05, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Andy. There's a glitch on the color changing page that has it locked from everybody. Wikia is currently working on this and will eventually have it fixed. Until it is fixed, your name will still appear orange. ( ) 13:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay. I get it. See you around. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 13:45, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Attitude Hey Andy, I've come to advise you to calm your attitude down, recent edits such as this and this have slightly angry edit summaries, I'd just watch how you speak in summaries. Also, they seem to be slightly misunderstood; its completely canon to kill these characters, so it therefore should not be spared. Thanks. - Guy A --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 21:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. I just get a little pissed sometimes. If you look above in this page, you'll see that I wrote an apology for getting mad some time ago. By the way, please leave Terry and Clay's statuses the way they are now. That guy proved that they can survive. Andy A. (Talk| ) 21:32, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to tell you once again to calm your attitude down in edit summaries. This stood out to me as rather intimidating. Once more could result in an official warning. Thanks -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:14, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. Andy A. (Talk | ) 18:16, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. I want to ask a question. Have I improved at all? Andy A. (Talk | ) 23:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion, you have. Could you join chat please? -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:50, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing man! Andy A. (Talk | ) 20:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Clay and Terry pages I blocked the Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe pages due to the excessive amound of edit warring over their fate. I hope this stop the edits for now. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:26, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks actually. I wanted that! Andy A. (Talk | ) 01:27, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about having to edit those characters but just check the Grandtheftautowiki, it says they are deceased there as well. Also I most definitely saw them in those coffins and it was most certainly their face models. It should also be worth mentioning that both of them keep on dying on the mission even if I let them get to the camp where they either kill Trevor and disappear or get killed by the friendly AI. DyingLight3000000 (talk | ) 6:35, Steptember 26, 2016 (PST) Jeff Harlingford Good point, but you need to complete this (along with other) random encounters to gain 100% completion. Considering that pretty much anything that's required to "beat the game" would be canon, that makes his death inevitable. Mortsnarg (talk) 00:45, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Well shit, you're right I suppose. I assumed that was the case since Jeff isn't a character in the story, with a choice of death in the story, making him a more unique random character. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay so you got it. Can you please change it back now? Andy A. (Talk | ) 01:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll wait for now, I don't know whether or not Hunter wants a different artwork. I'm just using the base version of the one he had last time. Leo68 (talk) 01:11, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I got it. Andy A. (Talk | ) 01:12, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Thank you Andy. Myth(Talk/ ) 06:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, no problem! It was the least I could do! ;) Andy A. (Talk | ) 12:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, am I going to be blocked again? Oh crap, things don't look good. I'm worried if I'll get blocked again. I'm sorry for causing any trouble, okay? Please don't block me! I'm really sorry! Andy A. (Talk | ) 16:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, yes you are.... • • 17:00, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Incident It sounds more like you were in the wrong this time, and not for the first time. It's not one incident, it's a series of incidents, the way you acted in the blog post about Monk was just one. Can't be avoided, Andy. There'll have to be a block. Take a break from the wiki, and come back with a better attitude. Leo68 (talk) 19:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) After a series of incidents, there is no avoiding a block. Maybe a month away from the wiki will help your mind. We'll see you in November. Leo68 (talk) 19:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back! :) Jiralhanae117 (talk) 13:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Aw, thanks man! That's nice! :) Andy A. (Talk · ) 13:34, November 3, 2015 (UTC) GTA SONGS WIKI IS BEING VANDALLISED!!! OMG YOU GOTTA HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Hello Andy, how are you? I guess you haven't seen this: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LS11sVaultBoy/GTA_Wikian_of_the_Year_-_2015 .You can vote for the wikian of the year. --General9913 (talk) 23:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen it, but I'm just not interested. Andy A. (Talk · ) 23:52, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Summaries Look, Andy, please, stop putting summaries for everything. Not every edit needs a summary. Monk Talk 16:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Andy A. (Talk · ) 16:25, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Hey man! Where are you? :( hope you return soon :) - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, hi! I'm fine. I'm just taking a break from Wikia. I'll come back someday but for now, I'm just relaxing. Andy A. (Talk · ) 22:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::That's cool :) hope to see you soon :D Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:04, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Good day Andy. Apologies, I was not online when you asked me to join Chat. Please let me know if and when you would like to talk again, and I will join if I am available. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:32, December 20, 2016 (UTC)